iLive it Up
by Poywhere
Summary: Freddie's father comes back to town and wants to be apart of Freddie's life again, but of his criminal record Freddie's not so sure, and neither is his mom, Can Carly help them out? CREDDIE!


Freddie, Carly, and Sam were sitting in the beanbags coming up with ideas for the next iCarly. A lot of things have changed, like Freddie is the captain of the football team and Carly's a cheerleader, and Sam has become 2% nicer. Carly and Freddie are now together because Sam set them up on a date. Sam told Carly it was Toni Jackson, a guy Carly had a crush on and Sam told Freddie it was Emily Elisson, a girl who Freddie had a crush on but the only reason Carly and Freddie listened to Sam is because Spencer was in the plan too. But before that Carly and Freddie both thought they would get back together after Freddie saved her life but then Freddie started hitting on Emily and Emily had a crush in Freddie too but Sam put a stop to that and Carly ran into Toni Jackson while at the mall, she realized he was cute and smart and then Carly got a crush on him but she hasn't seen him lately.

"Ok we get Freddie an-" Sam said before Carly cut her off

"No" Carly said

"How about we get Sam an-" Freddie said as his girlfriend cut him off

"No" Carly repeated

"But that would be epic!" Sam and Freddie both said then Sam looked at Freddie

"That's it we have to stop doing that" Sam said

"Hey Freddie did you get the The head switch bit ready yet?" Carly asked. The Head Switch bit is when Carly and Sam switch heads but virtually, it's supposed to be advanced technology, that Freddie is supposed to have and Sam and Carly thought it'd be cool, well Carly said "That's awesome!" and Sam said "Uh whatever" which Carly and Freddie both expected.

"Yeah" Freddie answered "I'll set it up" Freddie went to his tech cart and set up The Head Switch bit and told Carly and Sam to stand in front of it to test it out.

"Ok guys" Freddie said "Get in front of the camera"

"Which one?" Carly asked

"B'Cam" Freddie answered. Carly and Sam stood in front of the B'Cam as Freddie requested when Freddie's mom ran in carrying a huge book.

"FREDDIE!" Ms. Benson yelled

"Mom?" Freddie exclaimed

"You didn't sign the the book!" Ms. Benson said

"What book?" Freddie said trying to avoid the fact that his overprotective mom is going to make him sign a book that says "You will not disobey you mother. Never do anything that involes going to prison. Or going out with any people that your mom doesn't like (Meaning Carly).

"The book you're supposed to sign!" Ms. Benson said "Now sign it!"

"No!" Freddie yelled while Carly and Sam just watched the whole thing from behind and Sam videotaped it all and is planning on putting it on the internet.

"Sign it or else!" Ms. Benson demanded as Freddie pushed her out the door and they had a talk, but Freddie didn't sign it and while Ms. Benson and Freddie were having an argument Carly was sitting in the beanbag listening to her boyfriend scream at his mom and Sam just watched she videotaped before Ms. Benson and Freddie went out into the hall to have a very serious talk about the contract which went on for about 15 minutes.

"Mom this isn' the time!' Freddie exclaimed "Now leave!"

"Sign the contract!" Ms. Benson begged

"No!" Freddie said "Now bye!" Ms. Benson left and Freddie went back into the studio to apologize for is mom's actions.

"Sorry bout that" Freddie apologized

"No need to apologize" Carly said as she walked over to him an give him on the kiss on the cheek "Just because your mom's freak doesn't mean you should apologize. You didn't make her that way"

"So" Freddie said "I just want to know why is she that way"

"Who knows" Sam said "She might not be human" and at that Carly and Freddie both looked at her like in a "Are you serious?" way

"What?" Sam said "No person can be that much of a freak!"

"Never mind" Carly said "C'Mon Freddie" Carly took her boyfriend's hand and lead him downstairs where they saw Spencer making supper.

"Whathca' Making Spence?" Freddie asked

"Spaghetti Tacos with meatloaf and mash potatoes" Spencer answered

"Ew" Carly said "I'm skipping dinner"

"Me too" Freddie agreed

"What?" Spencer asked "I thought you guys liked spaghetti tacos?"

"Yeah. But not with Mash Potatoes or Meatloaf" Carly stated

"Do you want me to take them out?" Spencer asked

"You already put them in?" Freddie asked looking grossed out and Carly had the same facial expression

"Yes" Spencer answered

"Bye" Carly and Freddie both said

"Groovy Smoothie?" Carly asked

"You know it" Freddie answered as he kissed her

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was upstairs on Freddie's computer, who he specifically told her not to touch his computer but, it's like Sam not to listen to Freddie because she was tougher than him and all the kids at Ridgeway but Carly didn't care.

"Hello Sam" The person said in a very deep voice

"Hi Spencer" Sam said looking annoyed as usual

"Uh!" Spencer asked "How'd know?"

"Carly" Sam answered

"I told her not to tell you" Spencer said

"Well she did" Sam said

"So what's for dinner?" Sam asked curiously while rubbing her hands together of what Spencer cooked up for dinner or for.. Sam to eat or try. When Spencer answered Sam, she look disgusted, which was actually a surprise to Spencer because Spencer thought she liked, meatloaf, mash potatoes, and spaghetti tacos.

"Well id don't eat that all mushed up" Sam stated

"It's not supposed to be mused up" Spencer said as he rubbed Sam's head for no reason "Oh wait. I should've told Carly and Freddie that"

"Yeah" Sam said "You should've. Besides where are they?"

"Groovy Smoothie" Spencer answered

"Thanks" Sam said "See ya" then Sam left to meet Carly and Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie.

"See ya" Spencer replied then he looked at the computer and saw what Sam was posting, but since he came into the room it isn't posted on the internet yet, so Spencer watched it and lauged so hard he broke Freddie's computer.

"Oops" Spencer said "What a bad idea" and then Spencer ran out of the room and went back down to finish what he was making for dinner and he acted like nothing happened at all but something was.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this! and i'm sorry for not updating in about 2 weeks. I've been down but if you still want me to work on my other stories like iStill Love Freddie i will.**


End file.
